


Richard and Jim

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Beating, Brain Injury, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Murder, Spanking, Swearing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim promised that if their Da ever hurt Richard again, he would kill him. Jim protected Rich until the second time he failed to, and then he kept his promise. </p>
<p>This is the story of my Richard Headcanon. Written in one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eight through Fifteen

“Get the hell in here, Richard!” Da roared. Richard flinched at the anger in his voice, the slurred speech, the loudness. Jim was asleep- he had a flu. He was sleeping a lot. “ **NOW** , Richard, before I come get you m’self!”  
Richard looked at Jim, who slept curled in a ball, shivering despite the many blankets layered upon him, and walked from the room, looking up at Da with wide eyes. “Yes, Da?” He asked softly, letting his gaze drift down to rest upon the empty beer bottles on the couch. When Da drank them, he got angry. Richard didn’t like it when Da was angry- he yelled too much, and he hit him.  
“Why the hell are my-“ Da swayed slightly, blinking, grabbing Richard’s shoulders to steady himself. Richard’s knees nearly buckled under the pressure, but he managed to stay standing. “-my pills gone?” he hiccupped.  
Richard had taken the pills for Jim. He had hoped Da wouldn’t notice- but Jim had had an _awful_ headache, and so Richard had taken the pain relief pills and given them to Jim. “I- I gave them to Jim.” Richard whispered. “He had a headache.” Richard flinched as his father’s meaty hand swung at him, backhanding him strongly. Richard fell to the ground, clutching at his face and trying not to cry. “I’m sorry, Da!” He said, crawling backwards when his Da grabbed at his shirt, though his Da managed to grab it the second time and hauled him upwards, letting him dangle in front of him.  
“Those were **MY** pills, you little bastard!” Da roared in Richard’s face, flinging him onto the sofa and slipping his belt from his trousers. “You’re a very bad boy!”  
“Da- no- please! I’m sorry!” Richard pleaded, but it was no use. He held his hands in front of his face as his Da swung the belt at him, lashing Richard furiously, not caring which part of him he hit. Richard curled into the fetal position, hands over his face, protecting his head, causing the majority of the strikes to hit his back and legs.   
His Da dropped the belt and switched to using his hands, slamming his fist into Richard over and over. Richard sobbed, begging between each new burst of pain, pleading for his Da to stop. Then his Da hit his head, and he sank into welcomed darkness.

For hours- or maybe days? Richard lay on the couch, drifting in and out of consciousness, throwing himself sideways to retch over the side of the couch multiple times, then laying back down and sleeping in his own piss and feces. 

Richard woke to Jim’s hand on his shoulder, and he scrambled up, pressing against the back of the couch, sobbing. “Don’t hurt me any more, please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“ he begged, hands over his eyes, trembling.  
“Richie…” Jim said, sitting next to him and drawing his brother into a hug. “I’m sorry, Richie, I’m so sorry.” Richard’s hands fell from his eyes, and he blinked at Jim before clutching at him, crying, nestling into him.   
“Jimmy, he hurt me, he hurt me, don’t let him hurt me anymore.” Richard pleaded through whispers, drenching Jim’s shirt with tears.  
“I won’t, Richie. I won’t ever let him hurt you again.” Jim swore, a determined look on his face. “Da will never hurt you again, or I’ll kill him.”

Slowly, Richard regressed. Over the next several weeks, he began to wet his bed again, and he started sucking his thumb for the first time since he was four. When Da saw, he sneered at how ‘Big boys of eight don’t suck their thumbs’, but he didn’t hit Richard. Jim saw to that- whenever Da got angry, Jim hid Richard. Jim made sure he was the only target for their father’s anger, he took every beating without a tear- or at least, not a tear where anyone could see him. He waited until Da was done, till later that night, when Richie lay curled up next to him, asleep, and he let out the tears then.  
By the time Jim was twelve, he didn’t cry even then. Jim extended his promise from not letting Da hurt Richard, to not letting anyone hurt him. Jim protected Richard from the bullies at school, as well.   
When the twins were thirteen, a boy named Carl Powers began to bully them. Jim kept Richard away from him, and ignored him. Or, that is, he ignored him until Carl found Richard alone. Jim had not been able to go into school that day- Jim had been especially badly hurt by their Da- but Richard had gone without him.   
“Oh look, little Richie is without his brother.” Carl sneered, throwing a smirk at his friends.   
“Jimmy’s sick.” Richard said softly, looking up at Carl with innocent eyes, not aware of what Carl had in store for him.  
“Oh, Jimmy’s sick, is he? Poor _Jimmy_.” Carl mocked. “But he’s not here to protect you, is he?”  
“Why would he have to protect me?” Richard asked. “Wh-what is there to protect me from?”  
“From me, you little faggot.” Carl said, nodding at the boy at his side. The boy- or young man, really, he was much too large to be a boy- grabbed Richard by the arms and pulled them behind his back. What was going to happen finally dawned on him, and he struggled to get away. The other boys left, presumably to keep watch and make sure no one came, which left Richard alone with Carl and the young man.  
“Please don’t hurt me!” Richard said. “I didn’t do anything, _really,_ I was a good boy!”  
“I was a good boy!” Carl mocked, drawing back his fist.

When Richard finally got home, it was with a black eye and a bloody lip, and Jim was waiting for him.   
“What the hell _happened_ , Richie?” Jim exclaimed, hurrying over to Richard and touching his face delicately.  
“C-Carl said I wasn’t a good boy.” Richard said, launching himself at Jim and bursting into tears. “I am a good boy, aren’t I, Jimmy?” He looked at his brother with doe eyes, tears streaming down his face. “Aren’t I a good boy, Jimmy?”  
“Hush, Richie, of course you’re a good boy.” Jim said, his face reassuring. Behind his eyes, however, wheels were turning. Carl had gone too far.

It hadn’t taken long after that for Carl to die- Jim had made sure of it. No one ever suspected Jim, of course, it looked as though it had been an accident. Jim had told no one, save for Richard.  
“I promised you, Richie, that I would never let anyone hurt you.” Jim murmured into his twin’s ear, late the night Carl died.   
Richard mumbled something sleepily, turning to clutch at Jim’s shirt as he fell asleep.

For Richard’s fourteenth birthday, Jim got him a present. Richard had become obsessed with rabbits- a wild rabbit having taken up living near their house- and while it was vaguely obnoxious having Richard wearing a pair of bunny ears around the house, ever since he had found them in the street, Jim humoured him.   
“Happy birthday, Bunny.” Jim whispered to Richard after school, as they sat on Jim’s bed doing homework. Richard’s bed sat across the room, their backpacks and school stuff strewn across it. Richard’s bed had been mostly disused ever since that night when they were eight; Richard felt safer curled in his brother’s arms.  
“Happy birthday Jimmy!” Richard said bad, leaning over and hugging his brother. “I made you a present!” Richard said, looking at his brother with eager eyes. He hopped off the bed and went to his backpack, taking out a badly wrapped gift. Richard shuffled over to Jim and presented it.  
Jim smiled and took the oddly shaped gift and began to unwrap it. Richard knelt by the bed and watched, beaming with anticipation. Inside laid a painting of Jim and Richard- not badly done, rather nice, in fact. In the painting, Richard had bunny ears and he sat on Jim’s lap, Jim’s arms around him, Jim wearing a wide smile on his face.  
“Look, that’s you and me! I made it in art class, and the teacher told me it was _lovely_ , Jimmy! Isn’t it lovely? I made it for you because I love you and I want you to have something I made.” Richard said, eyes still hopeful that Jim would like it.  
“It is lovely, Bunny.” Jim said, putting his hand on Richard’s cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. “I love it.” He leaned forward and kissed Richard’s nose, then tucked it into his binder. “I’ll put it into my locker at school.” Jim slid off the bed as well and padded to the closet. “I got you something as well.”  
“Really, Jimmy?” Richard asked with delight- both at Jim praising his artwork and at the notion of Jim having gotten him something.  
“Really.” Jim dug through the pile of dirty laundry in their closet and pulled out a tied plastic bag. He pulled the knot apart and took a stuffed rabbit from the inside. “Here.” Jim said.  
Richard’s eyes grew wide and he grabbed the plush rabbit, hugging it tightly. “Thank you Jimmy!” Richard breathed happily. “I love you!”  
Jim pet Richard’s hair softly. “Love you too, Bunny.” He hugged his brother briefly, then sat back on the bed. “Finish up your homework, and then maybe we can go get some ice cream. Da won’t be back for another few hours and I stole some money from his wallet while he was passed out last night.”  
Richard complied obediently, and they worked quietly side by side.

When they were fifteen, Jim failed to protect Richard from their father for the second and last time.   
Jim was out. Richard didn’t know where, exactly- he just knew that Jim had gone out. Jim had told Richard to stay in their room, not to come out for any reason. But Richard had had to go pee really badly, and he didn’t think Jim would mind him going to use the toilet. Surely there was nothing wrong with it, he didn’t want to pee his pants! He wasn’t being a bad boy by going to relieve himself, was he?  
Richard was on his way back to his bedroom from the toilet when he felt a hand clasp around the back of his neck. He went still with terror, eyes wide with fear.  
“Is little Richard out of his bedroom?” Da breathed down Richard’s neck, turning Richard around and shoving him against the wall. “Where’s Jim, Richard?”   
“I d-don’t k-know!” Richard said, stumbling over his words, flinching at the reek of alcohol on his father’s breath. Da slammed him back against the wall again.   
“Don’t _lie_ to me, Richard!” Their Da snarled, clenching his hand slightly around Richard’s throat.  
“I’m n-not I s-swear, Da!” Richard said, tears welling up in his eyes. “I kn-know not to lie, b-because that would make me b-bad! I’m a g-good boy!”  
“You’re _not_ a good boy, Richard!” Da pulled Richard away from the wall and pushed him down the hallway, then shoved him onto the couch. “You’re a _very_ bad boy!” He withdrew his belt from the loops of his trousers and Richard stared up at him in fear, flashing back to that day seven years ago.  
“Please don’t, I’m s-sorry!” Richard pleaded, curling up on himself, waiting for the blows to fall.  
They rained down upon his back, and Richard sobbed, calling out for Jim.  
“Jim isn’t going to _save_ you, Richard.” Their Da laughed drunkenly, slamming the belt down again and again.  
Richard cried, laying there until the blows finally stopped and their Da left the room, going to collapse on his bed.  
Jim got back half an hour later to find Richard weeping on the couch, his back drenched in blood from the dozens upon dozens of blows from the belt, some of which the buckle end had been used on.  
Jim dropped to his knees by his brother’s side, comforting him best he could. He cleaned Richard up and brought him to bed, then lay awake while his brother slept. He didn’t sleep at all that night, instead, he plotted his father’s death.  
Two weeks later, he killed his father in cold blood and burned their house down.   
Jim had made true on his promise that if their father ever hurt Richard again, he would kill him.


	2. Twenty One

When they were twenty one, Jim had already begun spinning his web, slowly spreading his influence, delicate strands of networking starting to become placed.

Richard, on the other hand, chose acting. He liked to take on the role of someone else, because it felt so  _free_ , so not **him**. Jim never came to see his plays, and he ignored the DVDs dropped casually onto the table, but that was okay, because Richard knew Jimmy was proud of him. Richard knew Jimmy thought he was a good boy, and so did his acting friends. They were kind to him, allowing his _quirks_  as they called them.

Jimmy was often busy, and sometimes he didn't go to sleep on time, but that was alright, because when he could he sat next to Richard on his laptop while Richard slept curled against his thigh.

One night, after Richard had gotten home from a particularly good performance, Jim had flowers waiting on the table for him. Of course, Jim hadn't watched the performance, but the flowers made Richard happy nonetheless.

"Make dinner for us, Bunny, and then I'll eat with you." Jim called to Richard from the living room, eyes centered on his laptop, fingers tapping away rapidly at the keys.

"Okay, Jimmy!" Richard called merrily from the kitchen, brushing his fingers happily against the roses that were such a lovely reminder that his brother loved him. Then he went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets and the fridge. "I'll have to go to the store soon, cause we're almost out of food, Jimmy!"

"That's good, Richie." Jim said back absentmindedly.

Richard set a pot of water on the stove to boil, then opened a can of sauce. When he went to throw the lid in the trash, the sharp metal edge brushed against his fingers and red that was certainly not tomatoes welled up. Richard let out a sharp cry.

Jim set his laptop down and rushed into the kitchen. "Bunny, what's wrong?" he exclaimed.

"I'm b-bleeding Jimmy!" Richard sobbed, holding out his finget to show the drop of blood.

"Damn it, Richard!" Jim snapped. "It's barely scraped."

Richard's eyes were wide and scared. "I'm s-sorry, Jimmy..." he whimpered.

Jim relented and held his arms out, waiting the two seconds it took for Richard to launch himself at Jim and sob into his chest. Jim curled his arms around him. "It's okay, Bunny." Jim sighed. "You just scared me."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, I didn't mean to, really!" Richard said, voice muffled against Jim's chest.

"I know, Bunny. You're a good boy." Jim reassured. Richard relaxed against Jim and his sobs slowed.

"I'm a good boy." Richard repeated. "Th-thank you, Jimmy. I love you." Richard slowly pulled back, smiling at Jimmy with adoring eyes and putting the noodles in the now boiling water.

Jim watched him for a moment before going back to the living room and finishing what he had been working on.

When they were twenty two, Jim was too busy for Richard. He sometimes didn't come back to the flat at all at night, and Richard was forced to sleep alone for the first times in nearly fourteen years. This was not okay, because Richard had nightmares. He would wake up screaming in the middle of the night with no Jimmy to dry his tears.

Instead, Richard was left to cuddle Jim's pillow which smelled vaguely of him and cry desperately into it, wishing his Jimmy was here to hold him and make it better.

After a month of spending all day at rehearsals and then sleeping alone, barely seeing Jim at all, Richard crawled into bed only to find Jim already there, the sheets red with blood. Richard scrambled backwards, falling off the bed with a cry of dismay.

Jim opened one eye, staring at Richard. 

"I'm alright, Bunny." Jim said through gritted teeth- it was obvious he was in pain- and he held his arm open for Richard to cuddle against him. "Most of the blood is theirs. The other two didn't make it out alive."

"Ar-are you sure you're okay, Jimmy?" Richard whimpered, crawling up against Jim and curling against him. "Why've you been gone so much?" he mumbled.

"I already said I was fine." Jim said curtly. "And I've been busy."

"D-Did I do something bad? Is that why you're too busy?" Richard said almost inaudibly. "Don't you love me anymore?" Richard's voice was small, as though afraid of the answer.

"Hush, Bunny, that's nonsense. Of course I love you and you didn't do anything bad." Jim pressed a kiss to the back of Richard's head. "Now go to sleep."

Richard breathed a sigh of relief and did as Jim said, because Jim was always right.


	3. Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Non graphic sexual content and two uses of the F word.  
> Also, it was written after having been awake for nineteen hours so it may be a little odd. I'm not sure.

When they were twenty three, Richard found someone else who told him he loved him. Jim had been too busy for him, still, and the man was nice.

The man's name was Taylor, and he was tall, with a blonde ponytail and tattoos up and down his arms. Richard had met him at a pub. Of course, Richard didn't drink- Jim wouldn't let him- but he went to hang out with his friends.

While he was at the pub, the man had come up to Richard. He was very nice to him, and he laughed at Richard's jokes. That made Richard happy, because no one else ever thought they were funny. But that was okay, because now Taylor did!

Taylor bought Richard a drink- non alcoholic, of course, because Richard had told him Jimmy wouldn't like him to drink real alcohol- and they talked.

Soon, Richard was meeting Taylor every night. Jim didnt mind, but then, Jim didn't know, either, because Richard was always back before Jim got home.

Richard told Taylor all about Jim, and about how Jimmy had always protected him, but he had been busy lately.

Taylor told Richard that meant Jim didn't love him. That made Richard very sad, but Taylor held him while he cried and then kissed him. Richard wasn't sure what to make of the kisses. At first they were nice, but then Taylor became more forceful.

Taylor told Richard that the kisses meant he loved him. So Richard guessed that it was okay, because he needed someone to love him, if Jim didn't anymore.

Richard liked it when Taylor just held him. Sometimed Taylor would even rock him, and tell him what a good boy he was.

Soon, though, it got uncomfortable. Taylor would ask him to do things he didn't want to do, and said that if he didn't it meant that he didn't love Taylor, and he would be a bad boy if he didn't. So Richard complied, though it gave him a nasty taste in his mouth and made him feel dirty.

After this had been going on for several months, Jim came home early and saw Richard on his knees in front of Taylor. Taylor didn't see Jim, because his back was to him, but Richard did, and he pulled back hastily, seeing the dark look on Jim's face.

"What's wrong, Richie? Don't you want to be a good boy?" Taylor asked slyly, then noticed Richard's gaze wasn't on him. He turned around and saw Jim, and a cold smirk pulled at his lips. He tugged his pants and trousers up. "Oh, do you like what I've done to the little slut?" He laughed, sneering at Richard. "He's soo eager to please, you just have to tell him it makes him a good boy. Do you fuck him, Jimmy?"

Richard's lower lip trembled and his eyes welled with tears. "Wh-why are you saying all th-those n-nasty things, Taylor?" he asked, staring up at Taylor with utter betrayal in his eyes. "I th-thought you said you l-loved me..."

"Loved  _you_?" Taylor snorted with laughter. "As if, Richard. Who could ever love  _you? You're_  a bad little boy, arent you, Richard?"

"I'm n-not!" Richard protested, tears rapidly making their way down his face.

"Shut the  _fuck_  up." Jim snarled, and Richard flinched backwards, crying harder now.

"I'm s-sorry, J-Ji-" Richard cut himself off as he saw the gun in Jim's hand. So it  _was_  true, then. Jim  _did_  hate him. Richard flinched as a shot rang out, and he was spattered with blood.

Taylor crumpled to the ground, a look of utter shock on his face.

"Hush, Bunny, I wasn't talking to you. Jim knelt beside his brother and pulled him closely against his chest, kissing away the tears on his cheeks. "Bunny, don't believe anything he said. You  _are_  a good boy, Richard, and I love you  _so_  much."

Richard leaned into Jim. "I th-thought he l-loved me, Jimmy." Richard whimpered brokenly.

"There's only me, Bunny. You can't ever trust anyone besides me." Jim whispered.

And so Richard didn't, not for a while, at least. Jim was the only one he could trust.


	4. Twenty Four

When they were twenty four, Jim started to refer to himself as Daddy. This was okay with Richard, because a Daddy was someone who loved you and protected you. A Daddy wasn't like a Da, because a Da was someone mean and harsh and hurtful, but a Daddy- yes, a Daddy was alright.

Richard felt safe in Jim's arms, because he knew Jim would always protect him. Jimmy said so.

"Daddy loves you, Bunny." Jim would say, kissing Richard gently on the nose. "Because you're such a good boy."

"I love you too, Daddy." Richard would respond with adoration, eager to please. "I like being a good boy."

When they were twenty four, they also shared their first kiss. This was most certainly alright with Richard, because it felt good and he could trust Jim.

"Bunny, why don't you come sit with Daddy?" Jim purred, flicking the tv station onto one of Richard's favorite shows. Jim of course hated it- it was terribly dull- but he wanted to try something and it would only work if Richard was in a good mood.

Richard hurried in and plopped onto Jim's lap, nuzzling under his chin and curling into his lap. Jim played with Richard's hair as they watched the show, Jim feigning interest until the commercial break.

"Look at Daddy, Richie." Jim whispered into his ear. Richard looked up with confused eyes.

"Did I do something wrong, Jimmy?" Richard asked softly.

"Of course not, Bunny." Jim said. "Daddy just wants to try something."

"Alright, Jimmy." Richard said agreeably, eyes widening in surpise when Jim pressed his lips gently to Richard's. Jim pulled back just as Richard began to relax into it.

"Did you like that, Bunny?" Jim purred sweetly.

Richard hesitated, then nodded his head. "Yes, Daddy." he said decisively, trying not to think about when Taylor had kissed him too, when Taylor had said it made him a good boy. Because Jimmy really did love him, and Taylor had lied about it. So it was okay, he thought, because Jimmy loved him and people who loved each other gave each other kisses.

And Richard wanted Jimmy to know he loved him, because Jimmy loved him so much, and wouldn't it make Jimmy sad if he didn't know that Richie loved him too?

"Good boy, Bunny." Jim purred again, leaning his head forward to kiss Richard.

Richard was, he decided, definitely okay with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one more chapter currently finished, but I'll write some more asap. If you have any ideas or requests for age twenty six through age thirty two, let me know~


	5. Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for spanking of an adult.

When they were twenty five, Richard disobeyed Jim and was punished for it.

Jim had  _told_  Richard not to leave the flat. He would only be gone a few hours, but Richard absolutely had to stay in the flat while he was gone.

Richard had been prepared to sit all night watching TV, not leaving the flat, just like Jimmy wanted him to. But then Richard's friend had called him, and asked him to come hang out at the pub. Richard's friend- Amelia- had acted with him in a play when he had just been starting out. She had been very nice to him, sometimes bringing him a cookie at their lunch breaks. They had stayed in touch, even though they hadn't been in any more productions together, and sometimes Amelia would ask him to come hang out.

Richard hadn't heard from her in a few months, however, so when she invited him out he forgot what Jim had said and he left the flat, putting on one of his brother's nice jackets to make a good impression.

Amelia was very excited to see him, and she pulled him into a tight hug when he got there.

They had chatted and danced a bit, but after two hours Amelia kissed him on the cheek and told him she had to get home.

Richard walked out of the pub and was on his way down the street when a hand clasped the back of his neck, another hand curling around his mouth. The person shoved him into the alleyway next to the block of flats where Jim and Richard's was- Richard had been so close to home.

The person shoved Richard against the wall, one hand staying over his mouth and the other grabbing Richard's arm and twisting it behind his back.

Richard panicked, thrashing about, but stilled when that caused his captured arm to be pulled painfully. He whimpered and bit at the hand over his mouth, which caused both hands to let go, him to turn to run, and-

" _Shit,_ Bunny!" Jim exclaimed. "Well, at least you wouldn't go down without a fight." Jim muttered, clasping Richard's arm and leading him into the flat and inside.

Richard looked at Jim with wide eyes as he was pushed onto the sofa, albeit none too harshly. "I- I'm sorry, Jimmy-" He began.

Jim rubbed his temples, letting out a slow breath through his nose. "Richard, I specifically told you not to leave." He hissed. "You could have been hurt!"

"B-but, Jimmy, I j-just forgot, that's all, I wanted to go hang out w-with my friend Amelia..." Richard blinked sadly. "B-but I'm still a good boy, right, Daddy?"

"No, Richard." Jim snapped, sighing as Richard's face crumpled. "You were disobedient, and you could have been hurt. Tonight was a dangerous night to leave the flat."

"I'm s-sorry, Daddy, I'm so s-sorry!" Richard sobbed. "I want to be a good boy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be b-bad!"

A light of resolve flickered on in Jim's eyes. It seemed, to him, there was only one solution.

"It seems Daddy is going to have to punish you, Bunny. You disobeyed me, so you have to be disciplined."

"No, Jimmy, don't hurt me, please, I'm sorry, I am, I'll do better!" Richard begged, shaking with sobs.

"Hush, Bunny, it'll be alright. I'll be gentle, and once it's over you'll be forgiven and it will be forgotten. You'll be a good boy again." Jim soothed Richard, running his fingers through his hair.

"P-promise, Jimmy? That you'll be g-gentle and I'll be a good boy again when it's over?" Richard asked, looking through his tears at Jim.

"Cross my heart." Jim said solemnly, helping Richard up.

"O-okay." Richard mumbled. "You can p-punish me."

Jim lead Richard to their bedroom and told him to sit on the bed. Jim's hands went to the belt around his waist for a few mere seconds, tempted subconsciously to use for punishment that which had always been inflicted on him. Upon seeing the terror in Richard's eyes, however, he sat next to him and patted his lap.

"Wh-what do you want me to d-do, Jimmy?" Richard asked uncertainly.

"Pull your trousers and pants to your knees and lean over my lap." Jim directed.

Richard's lower lip trembled, but he complied. Richard grasped the blankets on the bed tightly in his hands and waited.

Jim rested his palm for a moment on Richard's rear before raising it and snapping it down rapidly, again and again.

At first, Richard yelped at each swat, but as the pain gradually built from a twinge to a fiery burn of pain, Richard went from yelping, to begging, to sobbing. After he-didn't-know-how-many swats, Jim stopped, and all Richard could do was lie there, apologizing, crying, and whimpering.

Jim pulled his brother into a new position- curled on his lap- and rubbed Richard's back. "It's alright, Bunny, it's all over now. You're such a good boy, it's forgiven now."

Richard learned that disobeying Jim was always a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the way the last sentence is all big and weird, if it is. I tried to fix it but couldn't figure out how to.


End file.
